If This Day Was My Last
by JoeyWheeler1
Summary: When Weevil comes to his senses and figures out that women aren’t into his unique charm, he finds out that the only boy he had ever admired (As a friend and as a lover) is about to die of a strange illness. Can' Weevil summon up what his feelings for Re
1. If you want what you can't have

I'm back. I want to do a short little fic about Rex and Weevil. I usually write humor stuff but I'm trying my hand at romance so it's going to be a bit different. This fic is   
  
Dedicated to my undying love of anime and to my friends who put up with my constant ranting about it and for borrowing so much money off them for cards... I don't own   
  
Yu Gi Oh as you know but Rex is my sexy dinosaur as is Weevil my lil insect. I haven't lost my mind yet. This was inspired by my recent fan art of these two. Without   
  
Further ado; let me start off with this story.  
  
It was a beautiful summer night. It was warm and an ideal for a romantic summer love. But love was something Rex didn't know of, he thought as he dangled his feet over a   
  
Peer; an activity he had just recently engulfed him self into doing. He had a longing expression across his pale face as he looked into the sunset. Rex sighed,  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me? Something is missing here in my pathetic life. If only I have something, no someone I could talk to, tell them what's on my mind. What is wrong with me?!?"  
  
He slammed a rock into the calm lake which was now full of ripples. Rex looked down again into his reflection and noticed a short figure behind him. Rex sharply turned   
  
Around which almost knocked the other boy off his feet.  
  
"Oh my God Rex! Don't be such a ditz! You almost made me fall! So much for trying to be nice to a dinosaur!"  
  
It was just Weevil who was lurking around the forest area in search of bugs and came across Rex. Rex finally caught his breath from the slight shock and managed to mutter   
  
Up something to say.  
  
"Uh hiya. I didn't mean to trip you Weevil. Trust me I didn't. I just meant to see who you were, not that I couldn't guess or make some sort of..."  
  
"Shut up. Don't talk unless you know what to say. There's no use in being a danm fool about it!"  
  
Rex leaned forward and grasped his stomach. He began to grow slightly paler and weaker. If it wasn't for Weevil, Rex would have fallen into the lake.   
  
"I'm not feeling very well Weevil, I don't want to put up with your lectures right now."  
  
"I'm only telling you for your own good."  
  
"Well don't."  
  
"Fine with me. Thanks for being kind to me!"  
  
And with that, Weevil ran back into the forest. He kept on running with the bushes rubbing against his skin until he reached the edge of civilization and found himself at his   
  
Door step. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys which had a little bug keychain attached to them. He put the key in the lock and looked around and sniffed   
  
The air. It was obvious he needed a shower.   
  
He walked in and headed straight to the shower. He unbuttoned his shirt and gazed into his reflection in the mirror. It was smiling back at him in an innocent youthful way.   
  
He kept unbuttoning his shirt until he reached the last button. His shirt slid off his shoulders. He undid his belt from his pants and carelessly let it drop onto the floor. He   
  
Paid no notice to it. He undid his fly and gave a bit of a kick to get to get his shorts off to. He had been all to familiar with this action, he had been doing it since he was a   
  
Little kid. But why did it feel this strange this time? He couldn't stop thinking about Rex.  
  
He had no luck with women. They all accused him of being a twerp, a liar and a cheater; qualities that weren't attractive in a relationship. He really cared for what happened to the other boy. In Weevil's eyes they were soul mates, they could iron out each other's flaws and have a little fun, do the things that even girls would find to much. But that   
  
Wasn't the point. Weevil needed a shower, badly. Catching bugs made him smell terrible. His stench began to make him a little woozier. But with Rex and the shower   
  
In mind it only acted in a way to drug his mind further into an alternate state.  
  
Weevil flung his glasses off into the sink and kicked himself out of his undergarments to avoid any further tightening in the pants. He ran like mad into the shower. The turned on the hot water and then the cold. As the water began to warm to his body, he reached for a bar of soap and leaned back onto the wall of the shower just letting the water hit his chest. He sighed and slid down into a position in which he sat. Sat and stared. Sat and stared at the bar of soap.   
  
"Why must this be so danm hard to do?"  
  
Meanwhile Rex had come back into his summer house that rested on the front of the lake. He sensed a cold coming on. He didn't think much of it, it was that time of the   
  
Year; the time when everyone gets sick. He shuffled into his room and slammed the door. He flopped down backwards onto his bed. Sweat was dribbling down his face. He   
  
Closed his eyes and thought to him self that it would pass. Or maybe if he drifted off into a deep sleep it would all be over with.   
  
That's exactly what happened. He found himself parallel to his reality in what seemed to be paradise. It didn't last long though. Rex popped out of his sheets and crouched into a little ball. He was completely covered in sweat and had hard time breathing. He clasped his hand to his throat and began to wheeze.   
  
Nobody was home so he did what was the most immune to him. He picked up the phone and selected the first number on speed dial. The ring tones were an eternity to him. With each sound he was loosing more air until his nose began to bleed. Finally the voice on the other end answered.  
  
"What the hell are you calling me for at this hour of the night?"  
  
Rex fumbled with the phone until it dropped into his sweat covered sheets. He picked up the phone only to hear Weevil's raspy, moody voice.  
  
"Listen, I can track this call ya know!"  
  
"Weevil... I'm not fe-elli-ng very..."  
  
"Rex!?!"  
  
Rex began to wheeze and blood was dripping onto his boxers and chest.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Listen, just co-me over as so-on as you can..."  
  
Hope ya liked this. More to come. Possibly a sequel. R&R! Love ya! Peace! ^_^ 


	2. You can't allways get what you want

Glad you liked the first chapter so here comes another one! *Glomps*  
  
Making to the best advantage of his short, genetically inherited legs, Weevil ran back through the forest; tripping himself over his feet several times. But the pain scars and scratches would all be worth it when he got to his suffering sweetheart's house to save the day.  
  
He slowed down when he reached the sidewalk which looked like it could go on for ever. He walked each block of cold concrete with a new thought rushing through his   
  
head.  
  
"What happened to him?..."  
  
"...Is he going to be okay?..."  
  
"...Is this worth my time?..."  
  
"...Why am I here..."  
  
"...Heel just reject me..."  
  
"...But he called me..."  
  
"...Maybe he loves me to..."  
  
Weevil reached the stairs to the door. He looked up as a tiny moth was trying to get into the light's rays. It was suffering as was he. It kept on knocking himself towards and away from the light until finally it began to fall to the ground.   
  
"I'm being just like a stupid moth" Weevil thought to him self as he blankly stared at what the moth had become.  
  
"I can't make up my damn mind and I keep going back and forth into the light of my love. I'm just going to die anyway so I may as well make the best of life"  
  
Weevil looked up to where Rex's room was. He had many fond child hood memories there. He began to recall the his play mate and what he had become.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Look Rex! I'm a beetle! Raurrrrrr!"  
  
"Don't be stupid!"   
  
Rex grabbed hold of Weevils shoulders and flipped him onto his back.  
  
"Beetles don't go 'Raurr', dinosaurs do!"  
  
"No they don't"  
  
"Yes they do!"  
  
"No they don't!"  
  
End flashback  
  
Weevil sucked up all he had and rang the doorbell. There was no anwser. He rang it again. Still, no answer.  
  
"Hello! Rex? Huh?"  
  
The door was unlocked and is swung open a few inches.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Weevil remembered why he was here. He frowned and began to run up the stairs to Rex's room.   
  
"Rex! I'm coming to save you!"  
  
Weevil almost skidded past Rex's bedroom door but he regained his composure and slipped right in front of Rex's eyes.   
  
A thick silence filled the air. Weevil looked up and the silence was broken by Rex's wheezing. The last thing Weevil wanted to see was Rex sitting up in bed wheezing and woozing and clenching his throat making his face gray and full of pain. Weevil slowly stood up and made his way across the room to where Rex was laying. Weevil put out   
  
his finger in front of Rex's face.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
It was pretty clear that anyone who could only manage to barley shake his head and cough up some blood onto his sheets was not okay. Rex opened his eyes and stopped   
  
coughing when he heard who's voice this was. He shuffled into the corner of his bed and tried to hide his naked torso.   
  
Weevil brought his finger back to his side in disbelief. Why wasn't Rex a bit more grateful that someone had come to his rescue? Weevil climbed into Rex's bed and the   
  
silence was once again broken as Weevil brought himself closer to Rex.   
  
"Why are you mad?"  
  
Rex's eyes narrowed and he slapped Weevil across the face.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Weevil Blankley stared at Rex and he held his face. Rex open his mouth and Weevil took back his place on the floor.  
  
"Get me to a doc-ctor. NOW!" Rex managed to yell with his last ounce of energy.  
  
Rex passed out on the bed and Weevil felt for a pulse. Nothing. Weevil rested his hand on Rex's forehead and whispered what could probably be the last thing he ever heard.  
  
"Il do any thing I can do Rex. But I'm only one boy. Good things come in pairs ya' know."  
  
Chapter 3 to come! 


End file.
